


Into the sea

by Yakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gods and Monsters, Happy Ending, Kakayamaweek2020, M/M, mermaid, more monsters than gods but they're not monsters ya know, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: Tenzo's going home to the sea but his vampire boyfriend is being weird about. Is he really going to help Tenzo go back home?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Into the sea

He set up his bath and locked the door. He lit his ocean breeze candle and slid into the tub, allowing the water to dance across his skin and let his muscles relax. This was his favorite part of the day. He finally came up and laid his head back against the tub admiring how his tail barely hung over the edge. It was rare to find a tub large enough to hold his tail. Basking in the small amount of sun the little window provided, his scales shimmered a metallic blue and purple. Tenzo loved looking at them and thinking of the simpler times back at home.

He lived in a nearby lake with fond memories playing with his friends, and caring for the sea life while living in harmony with the world around him. He loved coming to the surface at night and looking at the stars in the sky. Then the businesses came. They built vacation homes and with vacation homes came people with boats. People threw all their trash in the lake and it got so polluted almost nothing can survive there anymore, including Tenzo’s people. All the merpeople in the area had to evacuate. Most went to other bodies of water and found new packs to live in. Tenzo couldn’t abandon his home. He decided to stay on land and live among the humans and somehow save his home. 

It's been a couple years since then and it was hard. Tenzo learned human customs, got a job, and even enrolled in human school. He ran a group dedicated to protecting ocean life. He wanted to help every body of water but his main focus was his home. The lake was a public beach and it was harder than he expected to get other humans to care. He had a small group but not nearly enough to get the job done.

Tenzo sighed, he ran his hands down his hair and let them rest on his gills. One day, he thought.

\--

“Sorry, I’m late.” Kakashi slid into the booth at their favorite coffee shop. He loved this place. It was dark due to the lack of windows and usually not crowded. Plus Tenzo loved it which made it even better. Speaking of Tenzo, he was actively ignoring him. Kakashi was perplexed. Tenzo was his bubbling ray of sunshine. He had to figure out what was going on.

“Hey babe what’s wrong?”

Tenzo slowly put his book down, “I’m glad to see you showed up.”

“Of course I showed up, why wouldn’t I”?

“Well you didn’t show up to my rally today.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Yeah. Kakashi how could you!? You knew this was important to me. You’ve been very flaky lately and I need to know if your heart, for lack of a better word, is really with me.”

Kakashi sighed, “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Kakashi what’s going on. I thought you cared too?”

The truth was Kakashi cared more than anyone else. He loved Tenzo with his whole non beating heart. Being a vampire was lonely. As soon as Kakashi found someone he cared about, they died while he continued to look like a 27 year old. Vampires were rather solitary but Kakashi secretly cared about intimate and platonic relationships.  
Tenzo came during a time where Kakashi felt like there was no hope. He forgot what it was like to feel. He remembered the day Tenzo moved in. The way Tenzo had no fear of him and simply tried to be his friend.   
After finding out Tenzo was a merperson, everything made more sense. He promised to help Tenzo blend in while still valuing his culture. They ate traditional merperson food and celebrated their holidays while trying to make the best of the situation. Kakashi never expected to fall in love with him.   
Tenzo turned his life around and Kakshi couldn’t imagine a life without his mermaid boyfriend. He was truly infatuated with the guy who wears pastel sweaters and happily snuggles with the guy who is as dangerous as he looks. When the beach was cleaned up, Tenzo would leave him. Everything they worked for the past couple years would be a simple memory. He couldn’t handle being alone again. 

Tenzo spoke before Kakashi could respond, “You know what? You are supposed to be my biggest supporter. That’s what you always tell me. I am so close and I need you but, Whatever. I’ll do this with or without you.”

Tenzo stormed out. Well that didn’t go as planned.

\---

Tenzo had finally finished crying. He hated this. He needed his boyfriend’s support now more than ever. He was so close to getting the beach cleaned and getting laws passed to keep it that way. Having Kakashi back out now was completely heartbreaking.

Not to mention he was on a time crunch. This year was the great migration. Every so often the merpeople from all over would gather to mate and start their own pack or join another. It was a special time that all merpeople looked forward to. As an unmated merperson, Tenzo’s emotions were on ten. Normally this would be good because it helped them connect on a deeper level but right now it was a hindrance. If Kakashi was going to be a jerk then he would be one too.

\---

Today was a fundraiser for his save the beach project. They were going to serve meals at the fair. Every dollar was donated to the cause. Tenzo dragged Kakashi to help out. Kakashi did apologize earlier in the day but it wasn’t very good. Tenzo’s small group had already set everything up and come lunchtime their tables were packed.

“Hey Kakashi, Here’s some gloves and a hairnet.”

“Ok. Cool. What are we serving?”

Tenzo smiled, “Italian.”

Fuck

Kakashi had hives all up his arms and was scratching relentlessly, “Damn Tenzo, are you trying to kill me.”

Tenzo continued to ignore him and kept walking. “Seriously Tenzo I said I was sorry. This is so cruel.”

Kakashi looked around. “A hall of mirrors? Really? Come on now. They aren’ made of silver anymore so I can see my reflection.”

Silence. 

Kakashi has had enough.

“Ok. Listen. I’m sorry. I really am. I do care. I care so much about you and everything you’ve been doing. I just don’t wanna lose you.”

Tenzo raised his eyebrows, “What are you talking about?”

“Once you get the lake cleaned and go back to migrate with your kind, you won’t need me any more.” You’ll have a new home and a new lover and I-I’m selfish. I want you to stay here and live a happy life with me.” He had to calm down, he could feel himself getting worked up and now was not the time to lose control. 

Tenzo frowned, “I didn’t think of that. I’ve been so concerned about going home I didn’t think about how this would affect us.”

“Hey don’t worry about it. I’ve been thinking and I will be ok. I just want to support you and spend as much time as I can with you. So let’s stop arguing.”

“Ok”

Kakashi smiled and outstretched his arms, “Nowww gimme a kiss.”

“He embraced his lover and gently pressed his lips against the others, “Ouch”

“Oh yeah I got a silver tongue piercing.”

Jeez you are going to be the death of me.

\-----

Well today was the today. The beach was cleaned up and just in time too. He was going to go home. Tenzo sat in the bathroom and reflected in all he was leaving behind. He remembered when he first moved in and the entire house was falling apart. Once Kakashi had found out he was a mermaid, he redid the entire room. He got the beautiful porcelain tub for Tenzo to fit. He even redid the walls so there's a little waterfall for him to look at. It is simply his favorite room in the house that Kakashi did all for him. He loved Kakashi so much, He used to be so broody and now he’s opened up and Tenzo is so happy to be a part of his life. His favorite memory was when he was still getting used to his human legs and would often trip or walk into things. He was embarrassed about all the bruises and scratches on his legs. Kakashi had brought him a pair of flamingo knee high socks to make him feel better. He was ecstatic, he loved how humans decorated their body with fun prints. Kakashi was so thoughtful. He is so thoughtful. There were times where they would cuddle and Tenzo wouldn’t want the moment to leave. He loved him.

\---

They stood together underneath the moonlight. The water sparkled and the moon shone bright. “Well this is it.” Tenzo smiled as he saw a few mermaids jumping into the water.

“Yeah this is it.”

There was a fat silence in the air. This was so hard.

“I’ll miss you.” Kakashi squeezed his hand. “I got you something actually. Here, It’s a seashell. I made it in a clay class. I know it’s kinda tacky, but I want to have it and whenever you look at it remember that you always have a home here. I mean it. Even when you have a cute merchild with your mer wife or merhusband, you can always come back here. I’ll even teach your kid how to hunt squirrels or make those kelp sandwiches you like so much. I’ll be the best uncle ever if you want.”

Tenzo couldn’t take it and kissed him. “ I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tenzo took the shell and walked to the water. He stood by the shore, unable to jump. He stared at the sky until it all clicked.

He turned around and sprinted, He crashed into Kakashi’s chest. “ I can’t leave you. I love you and I want you to be my mate and I want to do fun human things with you and be with you forever in our creepy yet endearing victorian house. I don’t think the ocean will be home without you.”

“I’d be honored to be your mate. Forever. Come on, Let’s go home.”

Tenzo hopped on his back, He looked at the beach one last time. Maybe he’ll go visit once the migration was over, but truthfully, the lake wasn’t his home anymore. Being with Kakashi, that was his home.

*Bonus scene*  
“Kakashi what are you doing?”

“Well remember your cousin Shizune? She taught me how to do a traditional merperson mating dance. Are you wooed yet?”

“Super. I could fuck right here and now.”

“Really?”

“No.”

“Oh come on. This is hard and I’m trying.”

“I know you are, but firstly you should be in water. Hop in the pool and I’ll show you how to do it. But be warned I might actually get turned on if you do it right.”

“That my dear mate is definitely the point.I’ve got it all covered from there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I actually daydreamed a whole world for this AU so there could possibly be another installation in the future. This is my final contribution for kakayama week but I am clearing out my WIPs so I'm hoping to add some fics soon!
> 
> I'm on twitter @ prmsdnvrlnd


End file.
